


Jackie the conqueror

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Jackie the conqueror

Rangiku moaned as the dark skinned woman sucked in her clit, her juices flowing onto woman's. Jacke smiled and giving sexy shinigami no time, she began to finger her moist pussy. Her fingers worked magic on Rangiku's cunt, turning proud woman into moaning mess. Despite her shame, Rangiku couldn't do much, save to the moaning "Morrre!". 

Rangiku couldn't offer any resistance as Jackie inserted three fingers in her, pumping them in and out. Her deep cries echoed in the room's walls. Jackie already learned that Rangiku's sexy body is like a music instrument – the one she really loved to play on. The more she played, the sweetest music Rangiku made. 

Rangiku couldn't hold it anymore, she let out a long, passionate moan, cumming on Jackie's face as woman continued to lap at her pussy, drinking her sweet juices. Finally she pulled away, staring at Rangiku, a grin dancing on her lips, as busty shinigami was panting, moaning mess, completely conquered by her talented tongue and fingers.


End file.
